


the one with the e-mails

by sanjariti



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alex and henry being soft sweet gays, henry loves alex so fucking much, sappy gay stuff, tender gay love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Sometimes a trip down memory lane can tip someone right over the edge.Or, a series of e-mails (that didn’t get leaked) Alex re-reads from time to time when he’s missing Henry a little more than usual - even if he’s right down the hall. (And the one e-mail Alex sent that Henry reads every night.)
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	the one with the e-mails

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this over 6 months ago and never got around to posting it so... please enjoy!

_ First Son of Horniness, _

_ I do believe you’re wrong about Return of the Jedi not being the best Star Wars film, ever. While you have a wonderful taste in men (no flattery intended), your taste in films seems to deteriorate with every passing day. Must I open your eyes to the errors of your ways? _

_ Yrs, _

_ H _

_ P.S. I can’t seem to get the image of you and I as Han and Leia out of my mind. Seems like a better alternative to remembering what you did to me last weekend. _

_ Vita Sackville-West to Virginia Woolf, 1926 _

_ “I am reduced to a thing that wants Virginia. You have broken down my defences. And I really don’t resent it… Please forgive me for writing such a miserable letter.” _

* * *

_ My sweet, _

_ I believe I miss you more than I’ve been intending to these past few weeks. Why must the Atlantic Ocean exist, other than to keep us separated, and longing for one another? _

_ Why must our titles keep us apart, if not to keep us under society’s judgemental eye, where we can never be alone?  _

_ And don’t think I will let you get away with that dirty little trick of yours - I will find a way to get my delicious revenge. I don’t know how I let you convince me that having a secret folder on my phone, filled to the brim with such indiscreet photos of a certain… body part of yours. I suppose it was that smart mouth of yours that now has me sitting stifled and hot across the dining table from other royal dignitaries.  _

_ I won’t forget about this, Alex. I miss you. _

_ X _

_ Henry _

_ Eleanor Roosevelt to Lorena Hickok, 1933 _

_ “Darling, I feel very happy because every day brings you nearer. I love you deeply & tenderly & oh! I want you to have a happy life. To be sure I’m selfish enough to want it to be near me but then we wouldn’t either of us be happy otherwise, would we?” _

* * *

_ Baby, _

_ Don’t you hate it when I use that against you? I should’ve realized sooner that we share the same weakness; I will admit, you add a certain flair to it that ignites my every nerve ending, even through an email.  _

_ Should I tell you what I’ve been thinking about these last few days? What images have danced around in my mind, torturing me to no end? _

_ Every inch of you, bare before my eyes. A lazy morning light covering your skin in liquid gold. The dip of your waist, the soft, warm skin of your hand, all of it calling my name. Your feather-like touch, whispering in my ear as if you were right beside me.  _

_ The effect you have on me is incomparable to any drug on the planet (and no, I have not and will never try cocaine) and I don’t know how I will ever get enough of you. _

_ All yours, sweetheart, _

_ H _

_ Margaret Mead to Ruth Benedict, 1926 _

_ “And now I feel at peace with the whole world. You may think it is tempting the gods to say so, but I take all this as high guarantee of what I’ve always temperamentally doubted — the permanence of passion — and the mere turn of your head, a chance inflection of your voice have just as much power to make the day over now as they did four years ago. And so just as you give me zest for growing older rather than dread, so also you give me a faith I never thought to win in the lastingness of passion. _

_ I love you, Ruth.” _

* * *

_ You are my hopeless romantic, Alex. _

_ There is not a second that goes by that I don’t think of you. And yes, call me dramatic all you want, but when the love of your life fills your hotel room with every species of flower known to mankind on Valentine’s Day, I think I have the right to say that, don’t I? _

_ I miss you terribly, and I cannot wait to kiss that stupid smirk off your face. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Henry _

_ Allen Ginsberg to Peter Orlovsky, 1958 _

_ “I’m making it all right here, but I miss you, your arms & nakedness & holding each other — life seems emptier without you, the soulwarmth isn’t around. . . .” _

* * *

_ Subject: carry on _

_ H, baby, _

_ You’re the last thing I think of when I fall asleep. _

_ The first thing I dream of. _

_ The first everything. For me. _

_ When it seems like I’ve hit rock bottom, when it seems like everything around me has gone to shit and there’s nothing I can do, I see you. And I see everything you see in me.  _

_ I don’t know how you do it, but I’ve never felt safer and braver than the moment you said “I love you.” You’re fucking magic, baby. _

_ Every time I want to give up, or slam this pretty little head of mine against a brick wall, I just remember this:  _

_ Never tell me the odds. _

_ xxxx A _

_ Oscar Wilde to Sir Alfred Douglas, 1893 _

_ “London is a desert without your dainty feet… Write me a line and take all my love — now and for ever. _

_ Always, and with devotion — but I have no words for how I love you.” _


End file.
